IWant More Viewers
iWant More Viewers is the second episode of the first season of iCarly. Plot Carly and Sam want to come up with a way to attract more viewers to iCarly, and decide to make a competition out of it, with Spencer and Freddie on one team, and Carly and Sam on the other. The losing team will have to touch the wart on the doorman Lewbert's face. Carly and Sam's idea is to create a colorful banner and get it shown on their favorite show, Seattle Beat, which has high ratings. Unfortunately, it begins to rain and the banner is ruined before it can be seen on TV. Freddie and Spencer come up with the idea of a large electronic sign overlooking a highway, that Spencer puts up. During the live iCarly broadcast, the sign is lit, and reads "Please go online to iCarly.com". Because the sign is so bright, it causes a chain reaction crash on the highway. Spencer tries to turn the sign off, but instead it malfunctions and only some of the letters turn off, leaving the message "Pee on Carl". Spencer is arrested by the police, one of his arresting officersnamed Carl and took offence at the "Pee on Carl" sign. The cops leave without pressing charges, and the two teams agree that since neither of their ideas worked out, both teams lost so no one has to touch Lewbert's wart. Trivia *This is the first episode where you see Spencer's socks made by his best friend Socko. *Spencer wears the yellow vest again in iDate A Bad Boy. * In the scene where Spencer's sign lights up the interstate, it supposedly causes drivers to crash. However, cars can be seen driving along smoothly behind him after the cars crashed. *Miss Briggs' first name is said to be Francine. *When Sam and Carly come into the apartment after getting soaked in the rain, one back shot of Sam has her hair completely swept over her right shoulder, but in the next shot, some of her hair drapes down her back. *When Carly and Sam are in front of the Seattle Beat holding the banner, the host says, "You can catch them at the showbox next weekend. (Looks at Carly and Sam) ''That sign is messed up," but when they play back the clip on iCarly, she goes on to say, "So don't miss-" before she looks at Carly and Sam. *The sign is mentioned again in the episode iMove Out, when Spencer calls the cops, but the cop hadn't forgotten about the "Pee on Carl" sign. *After hitting his head on the top of his locker, Freddie said he was bleeding, but he actually wasn't bleeding. Quotes '''Carly': the webcast Which is why I say, the potato is superior to the sports bra. Sam: And if you dont believe us, try making French fries out of a sports bra! Carly: Spencer, dinnertime! Freddie and Sam You guys staying for dinner? Sam: Yeah, I got no place to go. Freddie: I think Carly's spaghetti is great. Sam: Then why don't you put some down your pants? Freddie: I think the loser should have some kind of penalty. Sam: Hasn't life already penalized you enough? sprays Sam with water bottle Carly: That's for being mean. Sam: It was worth it. [ Wipes her face] Spencer: Nice to see you, Ms. Briggs, or now that I'm older, may I call you Margaret? Ms. Briggs: You may not. Spencer: Why? Ms. Briggs: My name is Francine! Carly: Good job, Spencer! You too, Freddie. Freddie: Thank you, Carly, in your face, Sam. makes a face at him (a crash is heard in the background of Spencer's live broadcast to iCarly) Carly: What's going on out there, Spencer? Spencer: Well, it seems our sign is so bright and dazzling, it distracted one of the drivers below. (another crash is heard) Actually, two of the drivers- (more crashes are heard) ...three of the dr- (yet more car crashes are heard) ...literally many of the drivers below are being distracted by our extremely dazzling sign! Spencer: Okay, so wait, wait, wait. We all failed miserably trying to get you guys more viewers for iCarly and yet it is precisely those miserable failures that are getting you guys more viewers for iCarly? Carly: Yeah. Spencer: Insanity! Cast Miranda Cosgrove as Carly Shay Jennette McCurdy as Sam Puckett Nathan Kress as Freddie Benson Jerry Trainor as Spencer Shay Jeremy Rowley as Lewbert Mindy Sterling as Ms. Briggs Christopher Michael as Officer Carl View Gallery for this episode here Category:Season 1 102